This invention relates to isothiazolo[3,4-f][1,2,3,4,5]pentathiepines substituted in the 3-position with various radicals and the process of preparing them. These compounds are useful as agricultural and industrial fungicides or reaction intermediates.
The applicant is aware of no references which teach the compounds of this invention or suggest their utility. Feher et al. published two articles dealing with pentathiepine fused ring compounds; Z. Naturforsch, 27b, p. 1006-7 (1972) and Tetrahedron Letters, (24), p. 2125-6 (1971). These references disclose the reaction of various sulfur chlorides with dimercapto-substituted compounds to produce heterocyclic sulfur compounds including pentathiepines. However, neither reference teaches making an isothiazolopentathiepine and neither reference suggests any utility for any of the compounds described.